The Unrelenting Promise
by kisekiii
Summary: When a Sentinel wakes up away from his Urn, Heaven and Hell crumble and not even Earth is safe. A Sentinel will do absolutely everything to reclaim his beloved Urn. ReiXKai TalaXBryan
1. The Start of Things

**Title: The Unrelenting Promise**

**Pairing: KaiXRei**

**Rated: **PG-13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings: **The main pairing here is Kai and Rei (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read_! Many things will confuse you but I will try my best to explain. This is my first fic for Kai and Rei so please be nice.

**Summary: **When a Sentinel wakes up away from his Urn, Heaven and Hell crumble and not even Earth is safe. A Sentinel will do absolutely everything to reclaim his beloved Urn.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bey Blade nor its characters because it is owned by a Japanese guy whom I "accidentally" forgot His name. (Me: I promise I'll research on "him" or you could just simply tell me). But I do own the plot.

**Apologies: **If you find anything that is offensive here please let me know immediately so that I can work on it. Please don't sue; I am only a high school student.

notes

Normal

_Flashbacks or Dreams_

**Important**

'_Thoughts'_

You may now read **The Unrelenting Promise **by me **crimsonangelxoxo. **Please read and review and most of all enjoy!

_Ever since I was young I wanted to have a family or someone… Occasionally, to tell you the truth… Sometimes I think I did have one… I think I remember having a mother to lull me to sleep and a father who looked after me and my mother… Sometimes I deem that I was normal and that I did have family…but then…_

…_but then I hear a whisper and then I wake up… _

Obsidian eyes shot up straight. He heard _his_ voice again. It was always happening, whenever he was in deep-sleep, nap or his mind was just floating in the abyss. He will always, over and over, hear _his_ voice again.

_That _voice has haunted him for the last ten years.

Sweat trickled down his face. He quickly wiped them away and brushed some of his red bangs only to reveal dark obsidian sleepless eyes. He heaved out a sigh. He has fallen asleep in the middle of his work _again_. Well, why wouldn't he? I mean it's practically 12:05 in the evening already.

"Tala, you know you should already sleep now," his coworker suggested.

Tala smiled softly at him before replying, "No I think I can still go for about an hour or two. I really should finish this report and submit it to Director Dickenson. I'm just fine. Thanks for the worry though and besides what about you Max? I think you also need of that thing called sleep."

Tala Valkov, a scientist and doctor of Tokyo: _RAPT __– _government intelligence, medical and military agency. Tala was considered a genius here. Hardly twenty years of age and he had already majored in biological sciences before moving on and receiving a medical degree. He was a work-a-holic as well, especially when he set his mind to a particular goal and gives it his all and not even a speeding bullet train can stop him from reaching it.

He was sociable by nature, but when provoked and prodded in the wrong place and wrong time; he wouldn't mind slitting their throats without a thought to what the consequences may be. When it comes to work, he's stridently spoken and a dictator in the field, but still awfully serene and composed with those he works with.

He had royal red hair that is uniquely put up. His bangs were always getting in his eyes so he decided to lessen it _literally_. That's why only two of it can be seen. Everyone liked the dark obsidian eyed 25 year old man and he got along fine with everyone. People often asked if he has dyed his hair because of its unusual color and how many times he would shake his head and say that it's pure and un-dyed.

But even though he was known for his cool and composed attitude he can get very demanding as hell as well just like right now he was ordering his underdogs to get him his espresso. Max resisted the urge to laugh as he saw how frantic the latter was as he tried to remember Tala's entire special request for his espresso.

Max Tate was Tala's current partner (cough- in crime- cough- cough). Max was really excited when he found out he was being paired up with _the_ Tala Valkov and likewise was what Tala's reaction as well. They were both the same yet so different also. Max was always the peacemaker when Tala would go rampage when someone pissed him of. Tala spoke more than Max but both were rather very good at their professions. Also unlike Tala, Max had the longest and most amazing patience ever known to exist in man-kind and that is something where Tala would bluntly grade himself a big, fat F.

They had met each other while they were still in training and after their small talk the two were inseparable. When Tala would go to the Director's office Max was there, whenever Max would rush to the library Tala was also there helping him out.

Whilst still training they were already recognized by the Council of RAPT and the Director himself. They were already offered a high-ranking position which they took gratefully without doubt or hesitation.

But there were a lot of times that Max felt that Tala was taking everything seriously. It was as if there was this still a gap between Tala's goal and Tala himself. There were also times when Tala would be the usual happy-go-lucky and the next moment it was as if his mind was detached to his body and then Tala was in that gloomy state again.

He knew it. There was something Tala desperately wanted to do and even if Tala hasn't opened up about it yet, he would help him no matter what it was or whatever the consequence was. Tala, after all, was his best friend.

"Tala," he started.

"Yeah?" Tala asked whilst looking at Max.

"I don't know what it is yet but I would just like you to know that I am ready to help you out anytime," he said.

Tala blinked and for a moment there was silent before Tala smiled softly again and replied, "Thank You, Max. I will share it to you one day or if you wouldn't mind, now would be a good time."

Max immediately nodded and sat in front of Tala who started speaking, "It was a promise to a very important person whose name was—"

Tala was cut off when the one he ordered to get his espresso was back.''

"Here is your espresso Tala-san! I'm sorry for the delay. I promise it won't happen again! I hope I didn't take too lo—Ack! I'm terribly sorry Tala-san! I didn't mean to spill it on you!" apologized the intern as he bowed and bowed his head.

Max could see as Tala twitched trying to regain his composure with no such luck. It was consuming all of his energy from refraining himself to strangle this man in front of him.

Max chuckled nervously as he tried to calm Tala down, "Ta-Tala? It was ju-just an accident okay? Now calm yourself."

Tala breathed in and out then said in the most non-threatening manner he could muster, "Its okay Nagisa-san. I am just fine," all the while twitching still.

"You may now leave, Nagisa-san," said Max practically worried for his safety. Nagisa left immediately not wanting to deal with a tired and pissed of Tala.

When the door clicked shut again Max looked at Tala who was breathing heavily.

"Tala? I really think you should rest now," he said.

Tala stood up and nodded silently before taking his coat and headed for his car.

"Thanks Max. I think I really do need a splash in my face and to sleep in a nice and comfy bed. Off I go now," he muttered before leaving.

As Tala clicked the door shut behind him he heard a grumble in the sky. _'It would most likely to rain now,'_ he thought. Sure enough when he looked up rain started to drop to his face. He inhaled and exhaled loudly as he reminisced, _'The weather was just like this one.'_ He was starting to get cold as he was still rooted in his spot and his mind slowly starting to float in the abyss again but not before he felt a shadow before him.

Someone was covering him with his umbrella and when he looked up he saw none other than the Head of Military and Defense.

"Voltaire-san," he acknowledged as he immediately bowed in respect.

Said man who was wearing a long coat himself smirked and spoke, "Tala-san I couldn't help myself from coming up to you as I saw that you are unmoving to your spot and the rain is rather getting heavier. Here's an umbrella," he said as he offered a black umbrella.

Tala lightly shook his head and said, "Iie. I am just fine, my car is just right over there. Thank you for the offer though Voltaire-san"

"I must insist that you accept this umbrella Tala-san and let me walk with you to your car. There is something I need to talk to you about," he said as he offered the umbrella again.

Tala reached for the umbrella and opened it and nodded slightly to Voltaire and they both began to walk. _'What could he possibly want from me?' _thought Tala.

Voltaire started to speak, "I wanted your help."

Tala looked at him. Not only was the head of Military and Defense even _talking_ to him but also saying that he wanted his; Tala's _help_. Oh c'mon we all know that Voltaire has a rather big pride! So why the heck would he walk Tala to his car, offer his umbrella and most of all suddenly asking for his help. What the hell did this man eat?!

"Help, Voltaire-san?" he asked making sure.

"Yes. Well you see there is this new project in our department recently and I wanted to propose it to you."

Tala stared at him wide-eyed. So he wasn't dreaming!

"What is it sir?" he asked trying to sound more formal now.'

"Well we have made this rather disturbing yet magnificent discovery," he started, "I am sure you have already heard about the story of the…Sentinels and Urns?"

Tala's eyes were like a deer caught in red light.

He gasped silently.

"You—"

"I believe we have found one on one of our trips," he stated calmly, "I would like you to check and monitor this specimen. Find out everything about him. We are yet to figure out whether it—he is the Sentinel or an Urn."

"Me…?" asked the flabbergasted Tala, "From what I have read, it is dangerous for one of them to be away from the other especially when they—"

"Yes. Yes, and we have been monitoring him lately. He is sure an interesting being you could say it just by looking at him. Since you are very smart and curious you will surely like to study them. You will certainly learn a lot from this project."

It took a moment before Tala replied, "I understand sir but I can't help by wonder uhmm… why ask me?"

Voltaire chuckled slightly.

"Well, let's just say that the news of a certain Tala Valkov and how great and smart he is, is spreading like a wild fire in the office and has reached our headquarters. Besides I have asked your latest teachers about you and I received very interesting answers and comments. Even the director himself is intrigued by you."

Tala lightly blushed at how Voltaire smoothly praised him.

"So," he asked as they reached Tala's car, "What do you say about my offer?"

"I—uhh—" Tala was tongue-tied. He literally wanted to throw his arms around Voltaire and start screaming, "YES! YES!" But then, Voltaire will change his mind because he will doubt his mental stableness.

"Don't you want it, Tala-san?" Voltaire asked again.

"No—I mean, I—Yes! I am very honored and pleased that you have asked me to join you in this project. I—I would just like to say that I am very happy about your decision," Tala stammered.

Voltaire smirked lightly. "I am very pleased myself that you have agreed. For a moment I actually thought you were going to reject it. By the way, I heard that you won't go anywhere without your partner Max Tate isn't that right?"

"Hai," replied Tala.

"I will take care of it then. Not to worry he can surely come for he was also commended graciously by the Council themselves."

"Thank you so much, Voltaire-san," he said as he bowed once more.

"I shall be contacting you then. Your office, as well as your partner's, will be moved to Sector 3." There were several sectors – each one ranging from a military base to a research facility. Tala nodded immediately.

"I shall be the one to inform the Director about this then," Voltaire continued.

"Iie," said Tala as he opened his car, "I'd inform the Director himself myself if that is just okay with you?"

"I see. You may do it yourself then. I shall be in-contact."

Tala gave a curt nod before closing the car's door and driving; he watched as Voltaire walked back to the building and disappears. Tala was holding on to the steering wheel tightly. But he didn't notice it himself. He was too busy realizing how his heart had been beating harshly the whole time. He was excited. He was nervous and excited and _hopeful…_

'_I'm getting closer in finding you'_ he thought, whilst turning on the radio. He was breathing heavily; just the thought of finding _him_ was giving her the creeps…the exciting and hopeful creeps. He turned the car left and disappeared onto the streets, leaving only a splash in the puddle of rain.

'_I'm near you. I'll get you back and help you. I promise.'_

These were his last thoughts before heading straight home.

-

-

…_but then I hear a whisper and I wake up…_

_Only to find out that I'm alone._

_But... I wasn't always alone when I was awake. He would always wake up before I do and when I open my eyes all I can see is him. I've been searching for him. We lost each other somewhere back…_

…_I hope he's okay. I know he's searching for me, too. Kai, he – we look out for each other, you know?_

_We've always only had each other…_


	2. Sentinels and Urns

**Title: The Unrelenting Promise**

**Pairing: KaiXRei**

**Rated: **PG-13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings: **The main pairing here is Kai and Rei (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read_! Many things will confuse you but I will try my best to explain. This is my first fic for Kai and Rei so please be nice.

**Summary: **When a Sentinel wakes up away from his Urn, Heaven and Hell crumble and not even Earth is safe. A Sentinel will do absolutely everything to reclaim his beloved Urn.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bey Blade nor its characters because it is owned by a Japanese guy whom I "accidentally" forgot His name. (Me: I promise I'll research on "him" or you could just simply tell me). But I do own the plot.

**Apologies: **If you find anything that is offensive here please let me know immediately so that I can work on it. Please don't sue; I am only a high school student.

notes

Normal

_Flashbacks or Dreams_

**Important**

'_Thoughts'_

You may now read **The Unrelenting Promise **by me **crimsonangelxoxo. **Please read and review and most of all enjoy!

The Unrelenting Promise

Chapter 2- Sentinels and Urns

The room was dark.

The only light was coming from the sun as some of its rays crept its way inside the room. The room wasn't just dark it was also messy. Papers everywhere and pens fell from the night table. The bed sheets was disarrayed as if someone rushed out of bed and bumped to all of the furniture next to the bed which was actually true.

The room wasn't really that big but it was for the occupant. It was just enough for three people and he was the only one living there. An eerie silence made its self known as the curtain opened a bit and a small gust of wind entered. The wind flipped a page in a certain book on top of the bed.

There was a small article seen in page 256. But the book was factually old so the letters weren't clear but you could make out a few words. There was:

'_Sentinels and Urns were made in the Ancient times in the midst of the war of countries and clans for their fight for the top. The Sentinels are the ones to…' _

The rest was covered by dozens of papers.

No sound could be heard in the room except the sound of running water. Then the sound of the occupants ring tone suddenly filled the eerie silence. The sound of water stopped and there was a rustle from the bathroom and a young man of 25 years came rushing to pick up the phone.

"Tala Ivanov speaking," he said in a clear voice whilst grabbing a towel to dry his wet red hair.

"_Tala?" _said the voice on the other line which Tala immediately recognized.

"Director Dickenson," he replied.

"_Oho, Tala I have heard from Voltaire that you have accepted his proposal about the Sentinel and Urn Specimen he has found."_

Tala mentally growled. That man just doesn't know how to listen. He had said that he will be the one to _personally_ tell the director and he even _agreed._ Now what? He told the director himself! Stupid Voltaire!

"Hai. Truth to be told, I was actually going to tell you myself once I inform my partner about it," Tala replied.

"_Oh, okay and come to my office after that. Bring Max along with you."_

"Hai."

"_I shall see you later then, Tala."_

With that said Tala heard a click on the other line and the annoying sound of beeping was heard. He sighed tiredly and slowly walked towards his cabinet and was about to carefully pick out his clothes but when he saw the clock he grabbed the nearest clothe he owned and rushed outside while trying to put on his shoes.

He closed the windows and bumped to his bed making papers fly around the room. He grabbed the door open and shut it and locking it securely still barefoot. He checked his watch and immediately ran to his car.

Back in the room the rest of the article from the old book was now seen.

'_Sentinels and Urns were made in the Ancient times in the midst of the war of countries and clans for their fight for the top. The Sentinels are the ones to protect their Urns. All in all there was 7 strongest pair of Sentinels and Urns that was said to be the strongest amongst all others. The Saint pair—as they were called—was said to have been the strongest. Nobody that they fought lived to tell what they looked like. But it was rumored that while one has beautiful red eyes the other possessed the most unusual and graceful golden eyes.'_

And on top of the table the silver clock read 10:00.

_sentinelsandurnssentinelsandurnssentinelsandurns--_

The clock read 10:00.

Max sighed, Tala was never late. He was one of the most punctual in their department maybe even in their whole office. He would usually be here between 8:00 and 8:30 and it's already 10:00. Max sighed again as his gaze fell onto the phone in his coat's pocket.

He didn't expect _that_ phone call, _at all. _Hell he didn't even expect _that _person to call him or to even know his phone number. But the phone call wasn't the most disturbing, nope it wasn't. It was _why_ the man called and suddenly asked him to help in a certain project. Now, imagine his surprise.

So who called?

Well, Voltaire of course, who happened to become the Head of Military and Defense. He briefly explained to him the needed details and he said that it will be Tala who would tell him the rest and what kind of project it was. So, right now he was waiting for Tala. Half of him wanted Tala here and make him explain about the project. He was so excited about this and half of him wanted Tala here because his worry was getting better of him.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he once again fixed the stacks of reports and piles of paper that he thought he may need for this new project. He was informed that they will leave in the afternoon, _today._

Just then he heard a ruffle of keys being jammed in their office as the person finally succeeded in opening the door. The door opened and revealed a very excited and full of sweat—probably he ran all the way here (which is true, not that Max knows) Tala.

Said person looked around the office until his gaze fell on Max and the smile on his face immediately turned into an idiotic grin as he literally ran towards Max.

"Maxxie!" squealed Tala.

Max sighed at Tala's antic behavior.

"Good morning to you too Tala," he greeted back as he was pulled into a bear crashing hug.

"Oh, Maxxie, Maxxie, I was looking for you! I've got some great news and I won't accept a 'no' from you!" started Tala.

Max shook his head before replying, "I already know part of the project Tala and I didn't say 'no' when Voltaire-san called me."

The grin was immediately wiped out of Tala's face and started to mumble to him in which Max sweat dropped as he caught some of the words which were something along the lines of 'Bloody Voltaire _I_ said _I_ will be the one to tell' and 'Tittle-tattle pointy nose'.

"Anou…Tala?"

Tala snapped out of her mumble, mumbles state and replied, "Yeah?"

"Well, I think you should already start packing your things," Max said and when he saw the bewildered look etched in Tala's face he guessed that he still didn't know about their flight.

"I take it that you didn't know that we will be heading at Alaska today, this afternoon at 1:00 which is," he paused as he looked at the wall clock that read 10:30 before continuing, "2 hours and 30 minutes away from now."

The look on Tala's face was priceless. The moment Max finished talking he was already making his way to his table and started dragging out piles and piles of research papers and other various things. Max made his way towards Tala.

"Do you need my help?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway," replied Tala.

"If you say so," said Max as he watched Tala continue to ransack his drawers and shelves. He raised a delicate eyebrow as he saw Tala open one of the floors and dragged out some papers. Now, how did that happen?

"I wasn't aware that you had a secret compartment and at the _floor_ nonetheless. I wasn't even sentient to the fact that we are _allowed_ to suddenly destroy the office floor for a compartment," he stated.

Tala chuckled lightly at Max's reaction.

"Of course we are _not_ allowed. I did it myself at the middle of the night. You see, my place isn't enough and all of my shelves are already full so why not utilize the things around you?"

Max shook his head at his friend's mentality. Tala was said to be a genius and was hailed by many because of this yet here he is now, violating common building rules.

With some papers flying in the air and a few more bump of Tala's head in the table as he tried to get up, finally he was done. He stood up and dusted his pants and with a smile turned towards Max.

"There! All done!" he said.

"Okay. Well we have thirty minutes to spare. C'mon let's go out for a while since there isn't anything else that we need to do," replied Max.

"Yep, you're right! No more important things to…" he stopped.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Max.

Tala turned to him, "Shit! I forgot we were needed at Director's office," with that said Tala grabbed Max as they sprinted towards the elevator.

_sentinelsandurnssentinelsandurnssentinelsandurns--_

"Are you two sure about this?" asked an old man in the chair while he was looking directly at Tala and Max.

"Yes, we are director," replied Tala immediately.

"Same here," agreed Max as the director looked at him waiting for his answer.

Director Dickenson sighed and let his back rest in the chair and opened his drawer. He then spoke once more, "Well I can see it. You two better take care of yourself. I won't be there watching the both of you 24/7. But if you need either my help or my advice, don't ever hesitate to give me a call."

The partners looked at the director before smiling and muttering a word of 'thanks'.

"Here," he said and handed them a rather thin folder.

Tala was the one who stepped forward and got it. The both of them looked at the folder and their reactions changed immensely. One was curious at the title whilst the other's eye widened in the familiarity of the Folder's title. They were both stopped to their musings when Director Dickenson spoke again.

"I have heard what your project will be from Voltaire and I thought I could help out in some way. So I decided to gather old files and compile them there. I have made a new report there summarizing all of the other files, which I must say I had a hard time looking for, and then there is also the original files. The ink quality of is very poor so you may not be able to read some of it. I hope it can help you a lot."

Tala nodded his head along with Max and said, "You are very kind Director. I am sure this is really a big help."

With that they both left the Director's office. Max was talking to the plane's pilot over the phone on how they will be picked up while Tala remained quiet and his hands clenched the folder he was holding. The light from one of the rooms they passed illuminated the folder thus, making the heading seen. It was written in bold letters and it said,

_The History of the Sentinels and Urns_

_sentinelsandurnssentinelsandurnssentinelsandurns--_

Their plane rood was smooth and the plane made its way to the horizon. Both men were contented with the silence. It was at times like these that Tala seriously considered resigning and run away to an unknown island for a peace of mind. He looked over to his left and saw Max staring at the window.

He smiled lightly. It was no secret that Max's mother was also one of the Council of Tokyo: _RAPT_ and she was highly respected even among her peers because of her intelligence and unpredictability. When they hear the name _Tate_ they would immediately compliment the woman.

It was a good thing for Max because; because of this he was immediately recognized by the higher officials. But Tala knew better, Max hated the fact that he was recognized because of his mother's work. He wanted to be recognized by his own skills. That was precisely one of the reasons Max decided to work there: to be able to walk away from his mother's shadow. And he was slowly being successful there, slowly yes, but at least there was a vast improvement on how the others looked at Max now.

Tala heaved a sigh as he looked at the folder in his lap. His thoughts wander yet again to the specimen Voltaire was talking about. He did say that they were sure it was either a Sentinel or an Urn but isn't still sure which one. His grip on the folder tightened as the feeling of nausea swept over him once again.

_Is it you?_

_Have I finally found you…Rei?_

Could it really be the one person he was looking for his entire life? If it is so, what will he do? Oh, gods he was so confused and his grip on the folder lessened as he tried to even out his breathing quietly not wanting to worry Max.

Max looked at Tala through the window and worry flounce its way to him. He frowned slightly. True, he wasn't aware of why Tala was acting like that but he had this feeling that this had something to do with Tala's ultimate purpose and goal. The way his eyes are being filled with new hope and determination was the exact reason why he wanted to go with Tala. Oh, and yeah he still didn't know what their project was supposed to be.

He'll have to ask Tala later.

_sentinelsandurnssentinelsandurnssentinelsandurns--_

The moment they exited the plane, their travel on car to the building and when they finally entered the immensely large building before them only one thing was on both Max's and Tala's mind and that was,

'_It's so (fucking) cold.'_

The 'fucking' part only said in Tala's mind.

Of course it would be damn cold. This was Alaska after all. They both tightened their coats and wore their gloves. Tala saw at the corner of his eyes as some men carried their luggage and stalk of to one of the doors.

Tala resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the squirt before them. He actually expected that the one who will be greeting and welcoming them would be a more professional scientist looking, not this pipsqueak. Sure he wore the normal attire for a scientist; a lab gown and a glove in either of the hands and his glasses other than that there was no other means in telling them that this person before them actually was a _real_ scientist.

"As you both know I will be your guide and you can call me Kenny," he said.

Both of them nodded.

"These will be yours," he said while handling those two cards, "You just swipe them and you can get in to any room here but I do know that there will be some rooms that you are restricted to and one of that is the whole of Section 7 because it contains, they say, top military secrets."

They passed a hallway and Tala saw dozens and dozens of guards patrolling. There were also cameras scattered to all of the sides and corners of the building.

"You shouldn't worry for your safety too since as you can see," he said while indicating the dozens of guards and cameras, "all of those will make sure you are guarded properly."

They turned left and he opened the sliding door. Tala and Max easily recognized this room it was the cafeteria.

"This is the cafeteria. I am aware of your long journey and that you must not have eaten yet. You may now and if you need anything just give me a call. I shall be off then, lots of work to do still." And then he left Tala and Max alone.

They walked towards the counter. Some of the soldiers were there talking to each other while the others were eating and at the same time playing cards. Light chatter and laughter can be heard through out the room. The hall was pretty big so they immediately found a place to sit down and eat.

Tala opened the packaging of his sandwich and bit at it a little while Max drank his water first before taking the sandwich and ate it. They continued to eat in silence when Max decided to break it.

"So, Tala what are the Sentinel and Urns and what has it got to do with our job here?"

Tala swallowed his sandwich and drank a bit of water before replying, "Sentinels and Urns are said to be just a myth. Have you heard of its story?" he asked Max.

Max shook his head as he replied, "No, I haven't."

Tala took a deep breath then started, "Well it was said that the Sentinels and Urns were made during the ancient times where clan and country rivalry were still prominent. The seven countries were called Kaze, Mizu, Kaji, Shizen, Koori, Kaminari and Kurai."

(**A/N**: Kaze- Wind; Mizu- Water; Kaji- Fire; Shizen- Nature; Koori- Ice; Kaminari- Thunder; Kurai- Darkness)

Max nodded his head slightly to indicate that he was listening and that he could follow Tala.

"Before I say more I must first warn you that this may sound too implausible and this will definitely confuse you."

"I understand, now continue," replied Max.

Tala exhaled loudly and then continued, "Each of those countries had one clan to lead them and whatever the name of the clan head of that country will be the name of the country. The country's rivalries soon lead to a great war. What better to defeat the enemy than knowing their secrets, ne? Food was beginning to get scarce at that time and money was desperately needed by the people and so in order to get hold of money, many decided to be a spy and traitor in their own country in order to be paid by the other rivaling countries."

"It was then that the Kurai country decided to seal all their secrets to a human. They sealed the demon god of their country called the Bit Beasts to that human. Later on, one of the spies of the Kaze country learned of that strategy used by the Kurai country and immediately reported it. It was then that this spy figured out that this knowledge was also passed by the Kurai to the Kaminari country, their ally."

"The Kaze of course was furious when they learned it. It was because Kaze was also an ally of Kurai and they didn't mention of that strategy and so they made their own and sealed their country's Bit Beast to their chosen one and they named this human an _Urn_. Urn from its word also means a container of the dead. And so they were made and were highly protected by the Kaze. But as I told you spies are all around and found out about the three countries techniques and started making their own Urns as well."

"Assassination attempts to each country's Urn were highly well-known too. That was also the time that each country decided that the Urns need a protection of more than what they are giving and that was when the _Sentinels_ were created. The Sentinels were made to protect their respective Urns. It was said that all the Sentinels were cold and had an unwavering attitude and only shows their care for their Urns. They were created and programmed to have their utter loyalty to their Urns and the two were inseparable."

"The Great War continues and each country produced more of them and the pairs were forced to fight other Sentinels and Urns in the battle field. Many died and some were taken as captives and were tortured in order for them to spill other country's secrets.

"It's said that these Sentinels single-handedly took out armies and battalions; creating their own bloodbaths and massacres _single-handedly_. They even murdered some of their own Country because they were being prevented from finding and saving their partnered Urns. And so because of that they were believed to be highly dangerous and these stupid clan leaders decided that all pairs should be killed immediately. Due to their number it was said that some were able to escape and lived in secrecy."

"In the midst of all the chaos seven prominent pairs were highly known. They were known not only because of the Sentinels power and strength but also because of the cunning Urns. But there was this most known pair and they were called the _Saint Pair _because their strategies and ability to fight were all flawless. They were perfect. Nobody that they fought lived to tell what they looked like. But it was rumored that while one has beautiful red eyes the other possessed the most unusual and graceful golden eyes."

"Up to this day nobody knows if that was true and now Voltaire is saying that he has found one of them on one of his trips and we are being asked to observe that specimen," and with that Tala finished and started to drink his water and then proceeded to look at the window at their right and watched as rain drops made their sounds known.

Max was silent for a moment trying to assimilate what Tala has just told him. It was true about what Tala said that her story was plausible because it was indeed plausible but the look in Tala's eyes was telling him that it was true.

"You believe it don't you Tala?" asked Max slowly whilst looking Tala directly in the eye to make sure he caught every emotion there.

Tala didn't give him any response for a while then slowly turned to face Max with a resolute face and replied, "Yes, I do. Because…" he trailed off unsure if he was supposed to tell Max.

Max looked at him encouragingly. Tala heaved a sigh and continued.

"Because one of those Urns have come into my life and opened my heart, that Urn has touched my life and I am willing to do anything for him…for Rei." He said but whispering the last two words to himself.

"Tala if you believe in them then…then I believe in them too because I believe in you," Max said suddenly making Tala look at him bewildered but when he saw Max's expression he smiled.

"Thank You Max."

And with that they left their conversation hanging but one matter resolved. Max was too preoccupied to his thinking that he didn't notice Tala frowning. Tala was a bit worried that Max won't believe him but now that was resolved but there is something that was worrying him more…it was actually worrying him _greatly_.

Because Voltaire said he had found _one_ specimen and from what Tala learned the Sentinel and Urn were always together and if one wakes up and find the other not there…that is what was Tala's worried about, the reaction of _that_ specimen when he wakes up.

_sentinelsandurnssentinelsandurnssentinelsandurns--_

Thank you to all those who reviewed! I'm also sorry if many of you were confused but I hope this chapter explained some of it. If you still don't get it please tell me and I am willing to re-explain it. Please review!


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm very sorry that I have not been uploading for how many months now (don't even wanna count) it's just that school SUCKS! I have ideas for the next chapters to all of my stories but it's just that I didn't find any time in writing it down. Piano, guitar and flute lessons were a bother too in my writing. I will TRY to **update as soon as I can**. But this story will **NOT be discontinued**. But…if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to submit a review or PM me. Thank you and Sorry once more.

**-blackroseobsession**


End file.
